Endless Secretes: Xana Returns
by AlmayaStern911
Summary: The Lyoko Worriers gets married and has kids, but what they don't know is Xana is back. Almaya Stern and her friends have to defeat Xana once and for all, but without their parents finding out. Can they do it or will they need help from the first generation of Lyoko Worriers. This is my first Code Lyoko FanFiction. XD Please Fav, Follow and Review!
1. New Lives

After graduation, the five friends drifted from each other. When Yumi graduated from college she hadn't talked to any of them except for Ulrich. He had proposed to her a couple months after he graduated and of course she said yes. When Ulrich told his parents his dad wasn't happy about it.

"You should marry someone that we actually approve of, somebody like Sissi." Ulrich's father yelled at Ulrich.

"I don't like Sissi, nobody does, I am in love with Yumi, I have since we met." Ulrich yelled back at his father.

"Come on you don't know anything about love." Ulrich's father yelled again.

"I know enough about it to know that I am in love with Yumi and that's final." Ulrich said a little quieter.

"If you walk out on marrying Sissi, you walk out on our family." Ulrich's father said. Ulrich then walked out the door with a dumbfounded look on his face. He then walked to his car and drove off and haven't seen or talked to his family since, he didn't even invite them to the wedding.

A year after their wedding, they had two kids, twins, both girls. They named one Almaya and the other Rose. They had white and black hair, Almaya had white on the top of her head and the rest black. Rose was like that but the colors where switched. Almaya had rare whitish silver eyes while Rose had blue eyes. At the same time that Almaya was born a wolf was born with the same rare whitish silver eyes. A year and a half later Yumi and Ulrich had a boy that they named Calvin who they nicknamed Cal because Almaya and Rose couldn't say Calvin.

With Aelita and Jeremie they got married not to long after Almaya and Rose were born. All of their friends came even William, with his son Danny, short for Danial. Nobody knew who Danny's mother was since she divorced William and left him with Danny. William didn't want to talk about what had happened. After they got married, they decided to fix up the Hermitage where Aelita grew up in. A year after that Jeremie and Aelita had twins, a boy and girl. They named the boy James and the girl Anita. They are the same age as Calvin. Anita has pink hair just like Aelita and James has Blonde hair like Jeremie. Once they were born Aelita decided to join the Subdigitals once again since they have been begging her for years to.

Now with Odd something weird happened to him. He had almost died while fighting in the war but there was a nurse that helped him. He fell in love with her right then and there. Every one said that he didn't really fall in love with her that he was traumatized from being shot, they thought no one in the right mind would fall in love with Sissi. Yet he married her. They had twins named Alexander and Alexandria, who they later nicknamed Alex and Alexis. They are the same age as Calvin, James, and Anita. At first Sissi didn't like the names but then she realized that she would only have to remember one name and stuck with them. Alexis had blonde hair like Odd and Alex had black hair like Sissi. After a couple of years Sissi decided to dye Alexis's hair black like hers so Odd dyed Alex's hair blond and put a little purple in it like his. Odd knew that they would need some more money so he went on with his music like Aelita did but with a solo corer. Odd had trouble writing songs but one day when he was watching Alex and Alexis was taking a nap he found inspiration in Alex. The whole time he was with Alex he wrote so many songs to make an album. 

* * *

**Hey guys this is my first Code Lyoko FanFic so I hope everyone likes. I will probably post chapter 2 today, I don't know yet.**

 **Please Fav, Follow, and review**

 **~Almaya**


	2. Almaya

My name is Almaya Rose Stern. I am 13 years old and the daughter of Ulrich and Yumi Stern. My mom is Japanese and my dad is German. I don't really like my Japanese heritage but I really like my German heritage. I only ever see my mom's side of the family but never my dad's. There is something going on with my dad and his parents but I don't know whats going on. I haven't given up yet and someday I will find out whats going on. I have a younger brother name Calvin but we call him Cal. He is a year younger then me.

I am different then other people. I think of stuff for myself which people think is weird. My heart is glass, which means it's very fragile and sensitive. I keep my feelings hidden as if I am afraid of revealing them to anyone. I was hurt in the past and I am afraid of being hurt again.

I feel like I have an Angel Wolf at my side. When ever I'm hiding in the forest a wolf meets me at the edge of it. Its like he knows I'm upset and that I'm coming to the forest. The wolf is the only one I talk to besides my family. At times I feel like I am able to communicate with him. I decided to name him Hund.

I say my personality is a Golden Candle. I am a rare creature with whitish silver eyes. I am lovely on the inside even though I think I'm weird. I keep to myself even though my family thinks I shine. Cal looks up to me for comfort and I never speak out of turn. I am the ultimate reality that my family longs to be, but to me it comes naturally.

My family thinks I'm bright, but there's a side of me that no one knows. I don't know how to express it so I take on art. I ether write, draw or do something creative. Every drawing I have drown shows how I feel inside. People just think I'm doing it for fun but I'm trying to express the true me. I have tried showing people or telling them but it never works. I am not a professional at what I do, but I'm not average at it ether.

I used to have friends and they loved me, but that's before I lost trust in all of them. I was all ways to myself but it felt like they could relate to me. I don't want to be hurt again so I try not to make friends.

Sometimes, I'm like the moon, all ways there in the night sky, carefully watching, cautiously guiding my family. For some reason I think my soul is black and blue. I can be very depressing and sometimes I depress others. I rarely show a happy side but when I do it's genuine. I mostly hang out by myself. I am a genuine and sincere person. I take my responsibilities seriously. I have a deep need for peace and harmony in my every day life. I like to be in a room where its quiet for reflection, and self discovery. I am generally tempered, unless my emotions take over, then I can become ether moody and even emotional or cool and indifferent. I'm proud for who I am but not every body sees that.

Cal is always telling me that I shouldn't care about what people think of me. I have tried but for some reason I need to know what they think of me. I found a way to avoid what people think of me, I

just try not to leave my room. All though, after a wile I am forced to leave it because of my parents. Most of the time its because I have to be with my cousins. I have a feeling that they hate me. They are mean to me all the time. I try avoiding them but I am forced to play with them. I am 13 years old and have to play with my cousins. I am way to old for their silly childish games. The only cousin I do like is my step-cousin,Violeta or Violet for short. Shes basically the only one who understands me. When I am really quite like quieter then usual then she knows somethings up. I talk to her about everything except about Hund, my best friend.

I keep Hund a secret because hes not like other wolves. He has the same whitish silver eyes as me. He knows when I'm upset and when I need him. How ever he knows this, I'm glad that he does. I go to see him every day. I am able to because I am home schooled so I have a lot of time to kill. I mostly get to see him when my parents are working at their pencak silat dojo.

I do go to their classes sometimes so I can defend myself. I'm actually pretty good at it too. I think my parents put me in their class to make new friends. I'm fine with having no friends, then I know I wont get hurt again and I like it that way. So this is how my life is. Well it was tell something happened that changed my life forever.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so I did end up updating chapter 2 today after all. Chapter 3 will be up next week or so.**

 **Please Fav, Follow, and review.**

 **~Almaya**


	3. The Factory

One day at the Stern residence, Yumi and Ulrich were talking in the living room wile Almaya and Cal were up in their rooms.

"Almaya, Cal, come down here." Yumi called to her kids. They came down the stairs.

"Ya." Calvin said.

"Your father and I decided to send you both to the boarding school we went to when we were your age." Yumi said.

"WHAT! I don't want to go to a boarding school, I am just fine being home schooled." Almaya said mad.

"We thought this would be better for you, I mean you don't have any friends and you are all ways alone in your room." Ulrich told Almaya.

"Ya well you cant make me go." Almaya said going to her room.

"Wow I think that's the most I have ever heard her talk at once." Cal said to his parents. When Almaya got to her room she went out the window and climbed the tree outside of it.

She ran into the forest where the wolf she calls Hund met her at the edge of the forest. She was still running and Hund ran with her. She stopped in the middle of the forest at a tree that is the tallest tree there. She sat down under neath it and was petting Hund. She heard music playing near by and she followed the sound. She found a house in the woods called the Hermitage. She recognized the house. It is the home of Anita Belpois, one of the girls that betrayed Almaya when they were little. She went around the house to the back yard looking around. Hund was still fallowing her making sure she doesn't get hurt.

She found a door that wasn't connected to the house. She opened it when the door to the house opened as well when Jeremie Belpois, Anita's father, came out. She ran through the door and shut the door really fast. She saw Hund run down the stairs so she followed. At the bottom she saw she was in the sewers. There were three skateboards and two scooters at the bottom. She took one of the skateboards and followed Hund to the end.

There were bars and she was looking out them trying to figure out where she was. She looked around and didn't see Hund until she looked up and saw him out of the sewer. She went up the ladder to find that they were at an old abandon factory. Hund and Almaya looked at each other and started walking inside. Hund jumped and Almaya went down one of the ropes that were there. The elevator was open and they went in pushing the button to go down. The doors opened and Almaya found herself in a weird looking room. There was a computer in the middle of it. She went over to it and tried turning

it on but nothing happened, the computer screen was black.

She went exploring more, finding another room under that one that had three tubs in it. They kind of looked like scanners. She went to the last room that was under the one with the scanners. In the room a structure came out of an opening, it was black and yellow but it didn't seem like it was on.

She went up to see if she can find a switch or something, when she found a symbol that kind of looks like an eye. She pushed it, when a lever came out. She pulled down the lever and a flash of light came out of it making Almaya fall back. Hund then comes running over to her to make sure shes okay.

They both went back up to the room with the computer to see if that made a difference. The computer was then on. It seemed really weird, it wasn't like any other computers. She found a file called Jeremie Belpois's diary. She realized the name and clicked on it right away to figure out what this whole thing is. His diary didn't make any since, it made him sound like a psycho path. She did recognize four names that he kept talking about and realized that he was talking about her parents and their best friend Odd who was like an uncle to her. But the last name she couldn't believe her parents knew her. It was DJ Aelita Stones.

DJ Aelita Stones used to be in a band called the Subdigitals. She then left and went on with her solo corer making her one of the greatest musicians in the world.

The computer seemed like a very dangerous thing and that she shouldn't tell her parents that she found it. To figure out more about it she knew that she should go talk to James Belpois, Jeremie's son and Antea's twin brother. He is really smart and should know a lot about this kind of stuff.

Almaya and Hund then went to the elevator to go back to the forest. When they got outside she realized that it was all ready night and that her parents where going to kill her. They were walking back to the forest when a cop car came up to her.

"Almaya, Almaya Stern." one of the cops said that was in the car. Almaya then turned around to look at him.

"Ya?" Almaya asked the officer.

"We have been looking all over for you, your parents have been searching for you since you left four hours ago." the cop said. Almaya turned around to look at Hund for letting her be gone for four hours when she saw him running back to the woods.

She got into the cop car to be taken back home. When they got there one of the police officers knocked on the door. Yumi was the one who answered it and was relived to see Almaya was back home. Yumi then grabbed her and started hugging her to death.

"Yumi! You know I don't liked to be hugged." Almaya said pushing her mother away.

"Thank you officers for finding my daughter." Yumi said to the police.

"No problem, mam." one of the officers said as Yumi shut the door. When Yumi turned around Almaya

was gone and Ulrich and Calvin where looking up at the stairs.

"Did she go up stairs again?" Yumi asked. The boys then looked at her and nodded their heads. "I'll go

talk to her." said Yumi as she walks to the stairs.

"No, I'll go talk to her, it never goes well when you talk to her." Ulrich tells Yumi. As Ulrich approaches the door, Almaya knew right away that someone was there.

"Go away, what ever you say wont change anything." Almaya says.

"Okay, but first just hear me out." Ulrich says. "I know you don't want to go to the school but I didn't either. I was forced to go, after meeting many friends, including your mother, I started to like it. How about this, by the end of the week if you still don't like it I won't make you go any more. Deal?"

"Deal." Almaya says enthusiastically. After Ulrich went back downstairs Cal went into Almaya's room.

"Okay spill it, what's wrong, what did you find out while you were gone that made you so mad at dad?" Cal asks Almaya.

"What are you talking about?" Almaya asks.

"I mean you are never mad at dad but I can understand with mom." Cal says.

"Lets just say they have been lieing to us, and haven't told us everything." Almaya told Cal.

"Fine don't tell me, I will just pay close attention to you at school this week." Cal said.

"Do what ever you want because at the end of the week while you are still going to the school I wont be." Almaya said smiling.

The next day was the fist day of school. Ulrich was driving Almaya and Cal to the school. He dropped Yumi off at the office to see the principal and vice principal about Almaya and Cal. When they got to the school Jim was waiting in the front to meet them to show Almaya and Cal around.

"Hey Jim" Ulrich said to Jim after getting out of the car while the kids were getting their stuff out of the back of the car.

"Hey Stern, long time no see." Jim said back. Almaya and Cal then walked beside their dad. Cal had a big smile on his face excited to go to school for once. Then there's Almaya standing next to him with a look on her face that shows she doesn't want to be there.

"This is Almaya and Calvin, kids this is Jim, he was my gym teacher when I went here." Ulrich tells the kids.

"I still am the gym teacher, Ulrich." Jim explains.

"So your name is Jim and you are a gym teacher, what's wrong with that picture." Almaya said with a straight face while Cal busts out laughing.

"I'm so sorry Jim she's usually... just like this." Ulrich apologized to Jim while pausing in it.

"It's okay, I will show them around to find their classes and their rooms while you meet Yumi back in

the principal's office." Jim tells Ulrich. As Ulrich left, Jim showed Almaya and Cal where all of their classes where.

"And lastly these are the dorms, you both have roommates and they are all ready in the rooms, Almaya you are room 208 and Calvin you are room 113." Jim said while handing them the keys to their rooms.

"Thanks Jim, and please call me Cal." Cal tells Jim.

"No problem." Jim tells Cal and then looks at Almaya. She just nods her head and walks to the dorms.

"She doesn't talk much." Cal tells Jim while looking at her while she walks away.

When Almaya got to her dorm room she was nervous to open it not knowing who her roommate was. She then finally decided to open it and a girl, who was about Almaya's age maybe a year younger, turned around. The girl was wearing a pink and purple dress, had bright pink tights under it, with purple boots, and had bright pink hair. The girl then realized who the girl with a short sleeve white shirt, with a long sleeve black under shirt, black pants with a chain, who was wearing black boots and had black and white hair, who was standing in her door way was.

"Almaya?" The girl with the pink hair asks.

"Belpois!" Almaya says with a mad look on her face. "Please tell me that I have a different roommate and that you are just a friend of hers and was helping her with something." Almaya says.

"Nope, sorry Stern but I'm your roommate." Anita said. "Now your bed is that one." Anita said pointing to the bed to her right. "If you need anything I will be in the wreck room. Please don't need anything." Anita said leaving the room.

Meanwhile, when Cal got to his room he could hear electronic music, the kind of music his sister listens to, coming from the room. Cal then opened the door to see a kid that was his age dancing to the music. The boy was wearing a purple sweatshirt with darker purple pants, had orange shoes that didn't match at all, with blonde and purple hair that reminded Cal of Odd Della Robbia, a close friend of his parents.

The boy that was dancing to the loud music didn't see or hear Cal open the door and come in, Cal then got his attention by slamming the door shut behind him making a loud bang. The boy with crazy clothes and hair then noticed Cal and turned off the music.

"You must be my new roommate, my name is Alex Della Robbia." Alex told Cal while holding his hand out.

"My name is Calvin Stern, but every one calls me Cal." Cal said shaking Alex's hand. When they let go Cal then said something else. "Wait Della Robbia, as in Odd Della Robbia?

"Ya that's my father. Stern as in Ulrich Stern?" Alex asked.

"Ya he's my father." Cal then said. Cal then looked at Alex's side of the room, not surprised, he had three poster, one of the Subdigitals, one of DJ Aelita Stones, and lastly one of Odd Della Robbia who

was also a musician like Aelita.

"So your bed is that one." Alex said pointing to the other bed. "And maybe after you get unpacked we could go hang out in the wreck room before dinner. I'm guessing Jim filled you in on all the rules."

"Ya he did." Cal said putting his bags on the empty bed. "So what's the wreck room?" Cal asked Alex while unpacking all of his stuff.

"The wreck room is where all the boarding students go to hang out on their free time. It has a huge flat screen TV in it, ping pong table, fuse ball, and a bunch of other stuff." Alex said explaining the wreck room to Cal.

About ten minutes later, Cal was done unpacking so he and Alex was heading to the wreck room. When they got there, they saw Almaya, Anita, James, and Alex's twin sister Alexis.

"So the girl in pink and purple with pink hair is Anita Belpois, she's the most popular girl here with her mom being DJ Aelita Stones. Then the guy on his computer with blonde hair, glasses, and the red sweater is James Belpois, Anita's twin brother, he's really smart but doesn't have friends. The girl with the pink shirt and skirt with long black hair is my twin sister, Alexis, she doesn't have that many friends, but she acts like she's the most popular girl here. The guy talking to Anita and that other girl that has the red and black shirt is Danny Dunbar, he's the most popular guy here, he's Kadic striker for the soccer team and is really smart. Now the girl with white and black hair who Danny is hitting on is new because I've never seen her before and I've dated every girl in 7th and 8th grade." Alex tells Cal while telling him who everybody was that is in the wreck room.

"Dude, the girl with the black and white hair is my older sister Almaya, and don't be surprised if Danny fails at getting Almaya to be his girl, she doesn't talk very much and tries to stay away from people." Cal tells Alex while they are both looking at her who is smiling and laughing at almost everything Danny says. "Wow, he got her to smile, she never smiles not even at things that are funny." Cal said confused by his sister.

"So dinner will be soon, do you want to sit with me." Danny asked Almaya who was still smiling.

"Sure, I would love to." Almaya said right before the dinner bell rang. The rest of the night went by really fast and before they knew it it was the next day when they start classes.

After breakfast Almaya and Danny had gym first, they were doing the 100 meter sprint today. Almaya was up against Danny and some other girl she hadn't seen before.

"On your marks, get set, go." Jim said starting the stop watch when he said go.

Almaya didn't know it at first but she was in the lead and way a head of everyone else. When she crossed over the finish line, Jim stopped the stop watch and looked at it. Her time was 10.15 seconds making a new record.

"Wow Stern you beat the record, the last person who had it was you mother." Jim said looking at Almaya with a surprised look on his face.

The rest of the day went by pretty quick, she had ether pop quizzes or just tests to see what they knew. Almaya went through the quizzes and test rather quickly, she didn't really care what she would get since at the end of the week she will tell her dad she doesn't want to go anymore.

After school she was looking for James Belpois to talk to him about the supercomputer she found the other day. While she was looking she saw Danny, Cal, Alex and some other boys playing a friendly game of soccer.

"Hey Almaya, do you want play soccer with us." Danny said waving to Almaya to come over. She walked over so she could talk to him but instead of talking Alex kicked the ball over to her from across the field. Just before she could get a word out she saw the ball and stopped it with her foot so it wouldn't go past her.

"I will later but have you seen James Belpois around." Almaya asked kicking the soccer ball back to Alex who was the goalie, but before he could catch it, it went into the goal knocking Alex to his knees.

"I know where he is but you have to play a game with us before I tell you where." Danny said looking at her hoping she will say yes.

"I guess I have no choice, so what team am I on?" Almaya asked.

"You'll be on the team with Cal, Alex and I." Danny said as they got ready to play. "First team to ten points wins." Danny said just before they started. It didn't take long before Almaya's team reached ten points while the other team had four. Almaya had scored most of the goals.

"Okay ten points know where is James." Almaya asked. Before Danny could say anything Jim came up to Almaya who had been watching the game.

"Stern, I want to talk to you now." Jim said taking her to side of the field. "I want you to join the soccer team and help us win this year, your father was a soccer player too and he lead our team to the championships and we won. What do you say kid, do you want to follow you father's footsteps."

"I don't know Jim its just that I don't really like playing sports." Almaya said looking down at the ground.

"Come on Almaya, if I think you do really well at our practice tomorrow after school, I will let you be Kadic's striker. At least just come see how you like it." Jim said with a smile on his face.

"Fine, I will go to practice tomorrow." Almaya said going back to Danny.

"So what did Jim want?" Cal asked her.

"Oh, he just wants me to join the soccer team, he said to go to practice tomorrow and see how I like it." Almaya said. "So Danny, where's James?"

Almaya then left the field and went to the dorms and found James's room. She knocked on the door and a boy with a red sweater, glasses and blonde hair opened the door.

"Can I help you?" James asked Almaya.

"Are you James Belpois?" Almaya asked while James nodded his head to her answer. "I'm Almaya Stern, our parents were friends when they went to this school."

"Yes, Stern, I would never forget that name." James said. "Here come in." Almaya then walked into his room while he shut the door behind her. "So what do you need?"

"Well, I found this old abandon factory and it had this computer like machine in it. When I turned it on I found a file that said Jeremie Belpois's diary and they were video diary's so I watched them. He was talking about some artificial intelligences called Xana and a virtual world called Lyoko. He talked about five different names so many times through out it. They were Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, and William." Almaya told James who had a confused look in his face.

"Why are you talking about William Dunbar's book." James asked Almaya. She totally forgot the William had written a book called "A World Without Danger".

"I'm not talking about his book, I'm talking about an actual factory with a virtual world called Lyoko and an artificial intelligences called Xana who wants to take over the world." Almaya said with her voice getting louder. "If you don't believe me then why don't you come with me to the factory."

Almaya then took him to a sewer drain and they went in it to go to the factory. Unknown to them, they were being fallowed by Calvin, Alex and Danny who saw them go to the park on the school grounds while they were playing a game of soccer.

Once Almaya and James got to the factory they went down to the supercomputer while the three boys went the longer way.

"See, I told you. So what is all of this?" Almaya ask James.

"Stern, you are quite smart but you are stupid when it comes to computers." James said insulting Almaya.

"So this is why you wanted to know where James was. What is this place any ways?" Danny said climbing down the ladder with Calvin and Alex following behind him.

"What are you three doing here?" Almaya asked.

"We followed you." Calvin said looking around. "So what is this place?"

"Honestly I have know idea, I have never seen anything like this before. All I know is that the scanners in the room under us will transfer any body that steps in one to a virtual world called Lyoko. There is any artificial intelligences in it called Xana that wants to take over the world." James said turning around to look at everyone.

"Belpois why are you talking about my father's book? And I sill want to know what this place is." Danny Said.

"Danny, he isn't talking about your father's damn book, what he's talking about is true. Also, James wasn't Xana defeated by our parents years ago, I mean that what it says in the book and what your father talked about in the last video." Almaya said looking at James with a wearied look.

"That's what they both say but a window just opened up saying that there is an activated tower in the Ice Sector, so it must have been Xana." James said. Then another window opened up showing the news. Everyone then gathered around the computer to see what was going on.

"This is Stefanie Einstein from News 8 here to bring you braking news. Most of the city is in total darkness and it seems that it is spreading all across France. If this keeps up then all of France will be in total darkness. We have people trying to fix the problem but it seems that it isn't working to well, if there is anybody out there that can help us then please do whatever you can. We will bring you more about this news as the story develops." The news was then over and the window closed.

"So is this Xana's doing?" Danny asked.

"I would say so, so what do we have to do to stop Xana from doing this?" Almaya asked.

"We have to deactivate the tower that Xana has activated in the Ice Sector, but I'm not sure how considering my mom was the only one who could deactivate them." James said.

"Well your twin sister Anita is a lot like Aelita so do you think she might be able to since they are blood related?" Alex asked everyone.

"That could actually work, we just have to get Anita. I'll go get her, James, get everyone onto Lyoko since your the only one who can work the thing and I will be right back." Calvin said as he started to go up the ladder and back to Kadic. The other three went into the elevator and went down to the scanner room. They got in front of the scanners and stepped inside them and turned around.

"Transfer Alex, transfer Almaya, transfer Danny." James said. The scanners closed and everyone was being scanned. "Scanner Alex, Scanner Almaya, Scanner Danny, Virtualization!" A gust of wind was blown into their faces and the where virtualized in Lyoko.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so there are a lot of people reading my story but no one has left a review or Favorited or followed so I thought I would put this chapter up since it gets into all the action.**

 **Please, please, please Fav, Follow and leave a Review. I want to know what everyone thinks**

 **~Almaya**


	4. Not a chapter (sorry)

Hey everyone, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in months. School has just taken up so much of my time. I have Finals the next 2 weeks then I will be free to write again. I will try to update every week when I am done with Finals but I might update more since I am in the Christmas spirit. Please don't give up on me and my stories you just have to trust me that I will finish these stories. I am writing every time I get free time but it isn't that much. When break starts I will write every day, I promise. Also when I put up the next chapter I will remove this. Thank you, also don't forget to leave reviews and to like my story, those are what keep me going. ~ Almaya 


End file.
